Tryptophan
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: Cute little Iy/YYH crossover oneshot. Thanksgiving with Kagome and the Reikai Tantei. What could happen with a little too much turkey... Hiei/Kagome. spelling errors corrected


This is just a cute little one-shot I thought up so sit back, relax, and try not to laugh at the cheesiness.

~^~^~^~^ - heart beat monitor?

_**Tryptophan**_

Kagome peeked into the oven, checking the crispy onions on top of her green bean casserole before pulling it out. Everything else was ready; the turkey sat on the counter, waiting to be carved and served; the caramelized sweet potatoes were hidden under a wave of marshmallows; the brussel sprouts had been dripped with butter and parmesan. Other foods littered the counter in their separate dishes, with spoons hidden under them.

Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were already waiting to help take out the food, while the boys sat at the table, lazy. When Yusuke had proclaimed that it was a woman's job to cook, he had earned a slap and the right to chop vegetables and fresh herbs. However, he had won when he said he didn't want to help carry it out. No one wanted the boys to drop any of Kagome's cooking.

Kagome gave every girl a tray to carry food. "Shizuru, will you take the turkey?"

"No."

The girls looked over at her in question and Shizuru sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you worked hard on that turkey and it's the centerpiece of the meal. You should have the _honor_ of carrying it out."

Keiko and Yukina both smiled. "Very true."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks guys. I'll follow you out then."

So they all packed up their trays while Kagome searched for her big carving knife in her new apartment's kitchen. She finally found it and pushed her swinging door open from behind.

As she turned, all eyes were on her. The boys had all smelled the turkey as the door opened and all wanted a glimpse at the succulent bird.

Kagome placed it on the table, smiling as everyone sat down, still glancing at it hungrily. "So," she began, "Who wants to carve it?"

There was absolute silence and her eyes narrowed as she looked at all of the silent boys. "Well?"

"You cooked it, why don't you carve it?" Yusuke asked.

"Because it's a 'man's job,'" she told him.

"Hey! You said I couldn't use that excuse!"

"Well-"

"I'll carve it, Kagome-san," Kurama said, standing. His hair blew in a slight breeze and the turkey fell apart into neat slices.

The group all looked at Hiei, who was wiping off his sword with a napkin.

"Thank you, Hiei-san," Kagome said softly.

"Hn."

He went back to his window sill and sat there, gazing out at the street below. A few minutes later, a plate entered his field of vision. It was piled with turkey, cranberry sauce, and caramelized sweet potatoes.

"I heard you liked sweet things and meat. If you want anything else, I'll get it for you too." Kagome told him with a shy smile.

Hiei looked at the plate for a moment, then took it and began to eat. "Hn."

Kagome went back to the table, glancing at the koorime again as she sat. "Pass the stuffing please?"

The pie was eaten, the dishes were washed and the leftovers had been stuffed into an over-crowded fridge. People lay, sated, all over the apartment. Yusuke and Keiko shared a recliner, while Kuwabara snuggled with Yukina on a couch. Shizuru had claimed another recliner for herself, so Kurama leaned against the wall with Botan next to him.

Kagome smiled softly and yawned, her eyes drooping. She went into her bedroom and cuddled up against her warm pillow, without even turning on the light, to nap.

Half an hour later, Kurama entered quietly to ask if there were any extra blankets. What he saw startled him.

Kagome lay on her side with an arm slung over Hiei, gripping him close, with her face in his chest and the hint of a smile on her lips. Hiei's arm was under her, holding her to his side, while his other hand rested on her arm.

As Kurama stood there, Hiei's eyes opened slowly and glared at him. His hand began to move, stroking Kagome's arm.

_Do not wake her fox, or there will be Hell to pay. Extra blankets are in the hall closet._

_How do you kno-_

_I scout out anywhere I'm going to be._

Hiei looked so tender with Kagome that Kurama backed out of the room silently, leaving the door only slightly cracked.

_I think she likes you too, Hiei._

_Hn._

So, tryptophan is the chemical in turkey that makes you tired, just so you know. And this happened to me earlier today. The passing out, not the passing out with Hiei there part.

Give me reviews! They are much appreciated!


End file.
